All I Need Is
by shastalily
Summary: Princess Gabrielle goes on a quest. At the end of her journey, she finds an unexpected reward.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Xena:Warrior Princess.

****

** All I Need Is...**

****  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
Long, long ago, a king called Hercules, and his warrior queen named Xena lived together with their five handsome sons. For many years, man and wife had fought many battles on the side of good, but finally, happily, had settled down to raise a family.  
  
One day, the palace guards admitted a strange cloaked woman. She approached the thrones of Hercules and Xena and threw off her hood. She had a sinister, dark beauty, with eyes that seemed to burn right through you. When she spoke, ice filled Xena's veins, and she instantly knew the woman's identity. "Xena," she seemed to hiss. "Have you missed me?"  
  
Xena held Hercules' arm tightly, and they rose from their seats. "Alti," Xena said. "It's been a long time." Hercules held his wife's hand, lending his support. "Why are you here?" asked Hercules.  
  
Alti laughed softly. It was a quiet, but definitely ominous sound. "Why am I here? I am here to make you pay for my years in prison!"  
  
"It was war!" Xena exclaimed. "You helped warlords kill thousands! You had to be punished for your crimes!"  
  
"I was doing what I was meant to do. I was not meant for prison. I want you to suffer as I have suffered. I have taken your sons from their beds. Don't expect me to give them back! With that statement, she pointed out the window. As Hercules and Xena heard the sound of mighty wings, five beautiful swans could be seen disappearing into the clouds above. With a loud shriek, Xena ran towards Alti, ready to fight for her children. Alti vanished from sight, the echoes of her maniacal laughter remaining in the room long after her absence.  
  
Hercules and Xena searched their kingdom and beyond, for news of Alti and their swan princes. No one could help until Xena asked her friend, an Amazon shamaness called Nephti, for advice.  
  
Nephti came to the couple, who were deep in mourning, embraced them, and said, "My dear children... I would give all my magic to get your sons back, but it wouldn't help. Alti can be sent to another dimension to be punished for eternity, and I have done so. For the curse on your sons, Alti tapped into an ancient magic: one that I cannot undo. There is a solution, but it is far from easy."  
  
"We will do anything!" exclaimed Hercules, holding a fierce looking Xena in his arms, who agreed with a nod. She was too angry to speak.  
  
Nephti shook her head. "There is nothing for you to do, my children. This is a quest for your daughter to fulfill."  
  
"But, my lady..." a frustrated Hercules started to say.  
  
"Hercules, Xena... I know that this is an extremely difficult time for you, but you will have a daughter in eight months time. She will grow up to be the savior of her brothers, but she is not to know about her quest until her 21st birthday."  
  
"Yes, my lady." Hercules and Xena bowed to Nephti's wisdom, hoping that this really would be the answer.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
When their daughter was born, Xena and Hercules were prepared with the perfect name for their little princess. They called her Gabrielle. She had hair of gold, shining emerald eyes, and a smile that could melt Zeus' heart.  
  
Gabrielle grew into a kind, sweet girl, always helping others. She was taught many things by her parents. Hercules showed her how to survive in the wilderness, and Xena taught her how to fight with the staff and sais. Though Gabrielle saw herself as a warrior for peace, she grew to be very skilled with weapons. She enjoyed everything she was taught, but reading and writing were her favorite pastimes.  
  
On Gabrielle's 21st birthday, Nephti came to visit Hercules, Xena, and Gabrielle. Gabrielle had been taught to read and write by Nephti, so she had always known and loved the shamaness. Nephti now told Gabrielle of her brothers and Alti's curse. "Gabrielle," said Alti. "The enchantment can only be lifted if you do exactly as I say. You have many gifts, child... Not the least of which is your clever tongue. You can use this gift more than often than the fighting skills you have learned. You must go to the God of War and convince him to give you his leather vest. You need one vest for each of your brothers, so you must go to Ares five times. When you get all five vests, go to your brothers and throw the vests over their heads. This will break the enchantment. I warn you, you **must** go alone, and you cannot tell anyone what you doing or why you are asking for Ares for his vests."  
  
Gabrielle listened carefully, very shocked to hear that she had brothers that were swans, but ready to do what she needed to do. "How will I find my brothers?"  
  
"The magic that made them," replied Nephti, "has also given them the knowledge of your existence. Go to the mountains. They will find you."  
  
Her parents tried to convince her that it was impossible and too dangerous to deal with the God of War, but Gabrielle was adamant. She had to save her brothers.  
  
Gabrielle readied herself for her journey into the mountains. She took a pack and weapons, mounted her horse, and rode away. She fought bandits on the way and defeated them easily with the skills taught her by her parents. 

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
When Gabrielle reached the mountains, she stopped beside a peaceful stream to fill her water bottle. As she finished this task, she heard a gentle fluttering sound. She turned around to see that a group of five swans had settled down on the grass behind her. The largest one spoke to her softly in a man's voice. "Gabrielle, my sister, we are happy to finally meet you."  
  
Gabrielle felt tears well up in her eyes and the smallest swan squeaked, "Don't cry, Gabby. Everything will be okay." He inched closer and wiped her tears away with the tip of his wing. Gabrielle smiled. "I'm just so glad to see you. Tell me please, which one of you is which?"  
  
The little swan said, "I'm Joxer." The largest one introduced himself as Marcus. The golden-headed one was Iolaus and the other two were the twins, Virgil and Julius.  
  
The swans gathered around their new-found sister that night, keeping her warm with their soft wings.  
  
In the morning, the swan princes led Gabrielle to Ares' favorite temple and promised to stay within calling distance. When Gabrielle went inside the temple, it seemed to be deserted. There weren't any priests or worshippers in sight. Very nervously, Gabrielle knelt at the altar and prayed, "Lord Ares, I humbly ask that you hear me and answer my prayer. I have an unusual offering for you. In exchange for something that belongs to you, I would like to give you...a smile."  
  
Gabrielle heard a sound like thunder and saw a blue light surrounding Ares' throne. Full of fear and awe, Gabrielle watched, to see a dark handsome man appear sitting on the throne. He spoke in a rather bored tone. "Well, girl.....What kind of offering is that? Why do you think a smile is worth anything to me?" he said, frowning at Gabrielle.  
  
"Oh, no, Lord Ares. I want to make **you** smile."  
  
"And why is that?" asked Ares, getting impatient.  
  
"If we smile, my Lord Ares, it brings us comfort. It makes us feel better. Gabrielle continued bravely, "May I have your permission to try to make you smile?"  
  
"If you **could** make me smile, what is it that you want from me?"  
  
"Your leather vest, sir." replied Gabrielle.  
  
"My vest? I suppose you want my pants, too." he said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Gabrielle turned pink. "Oh no, Lord Ares, just your vest, please."  
  
Ares grinned, and realized that she had made him smile, without even trying. "Sorry, little one, for giving you a hard time. "Here's my vest." he said as he pulled it off, revealing a muscled chest that made Gabrielle's face turn even pinker. She reached out, took the vest, and backed away, saying "Thank you very much, Lord Ares.' She scooted out the temple doors faster than Ares could blink twice. 

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
**Chapter 4  
**  
Gabrielle went back to the temple in the morning and Ares appeared to her. "Hello, little one," said Ares. "Back again? What would you like this time?"  
  
"Umm, your vest, sir," she said shyly.  
  
"What did you do with the first one?"  
  
"I gave it to someone who needed it."  
  
"Oh, and you need another one?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Am I supposed to smile first, so I have to give it to you?"  
  
"Well, how did you feel yesterday when you smiled?"  
  
"I felt... uh... warm inside. A little," he said, trying to speak gruffly.  
  
Gabrielle smiled at him happily. "That means you are happy when you smile. Wouldn't you like to be happier?"  
  
"War Gods aren't supposed to be happy." Ares looked somewhat sadly at the floor.  
  
"Who says they aren't?" challenged Gabrielle, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, they say..." Ares smiled. "I don't know who **they** are. I can smile if I feel like it."  
  
"Of course you can," said Gabrielle.  
  
Ares passed over his vest with a wink, making Gabrielle blush again. He disappeared in a flash of blue light and Gabrielle went to her brothers for the night.  
  
Every morning, Gabrielle went back to Ares and he tried to make it more difficult for her to make him smile... but he just couldn't help himself... just the sight of her face or sound of her voice made him grin from ear to ear.  
  
The night before Gabrielle was to get the 5th and last vest from Ares, she thought of the tall War God. _'I like him very much when he smiles. He's kind and funny. I think he's very smart too...but_ _my goodness, he makes me nervous. It must be because he's so big... and he's a God_ _after all. He could blast me with a thought, if he wanted to..._' During these thoughts she drifted off to sleep, to dream of a handsome God with a beautiful smile. 

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
**Chapter 5  
**  
While Gabrielle slept, Ares went to visit his favorite sister, Aphrodite. Brother and sister were very close and often confided in each other. He told her about Gabrielle and how she was making him feel. He said, "I don't know what to do, Dite. I've never felt like this before."  
  
"Oh honey, you're in love," she said. "Just tell her how you feel."  
  
"But I'm 'War', Dite. She's afraid of me. I don't like that. I want to make her smile and I want her to... like me," he said anxiously.  
  
Aphrodite hugged her brother. "If you're gentle and kind to her, she won't be afraid of you. You and Gabrielle will get together... Just be patient."  
  
"Thanks, Dite." Ares smiled at his sister. "I'll try to be patient but you know that's not my strong suit," he said wryly.  
  
"Hey! If you can learn to smile and fall in love, you can learn to be patient," Dite admonished, giving him a playful swat.  
  
"Okay, okay!" laughed Ares. "You win. But don't tell anyone. It would ruin my reputation."  
  
Dite scrunched up her nose at him, and disappeared in a cloud of pink sparkles, leaving Ares to make his way to his temple to eagerly await Gabrielle's arrival.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
**Chapter 6  
**  
When Gabrielle arrived in the morning, Ares was all ready for her. He had prepared chocolate chip waffles for her, and had all kinds of fruit set up on a table in his private dining room. "Hi Gabrielle. I hope... I mean, would you have breakfast with me?" he asked.  
  
Gabrielle looked up at Ares and the lovely table set for two. "Thank you, Lord Ares. I would like some breakfast. The table looks very nice." She said this shyly, wondering why he would want to have breakfast with a mortal, even if she was a princess.  
  
"You will? Thank you, Gabrielle. I'm glad you came back again. Did you want my vest again?" he asked, still curious why she wanted it. 

"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well, you have made me smile enough in the past few days to earn yourself 100 vests, so I guess I'll have to give it to you. Oh... and Gabrielle... please just call me Ares. It's easier," he smiled.  
  
"Okay... Ares," she said, with her own smile starting to appear.  
  
Ares and Gabrielle had a nice time together and talked about many things. After about an hour, Gabrielle said, "Ares... I have to go now. Thank you for breakfast."  
  
"Are you sure you have to leave?" Ares asked anxiously, really not wanting to see her go.  
  
"Yes, I have to," said Gabrielle. "May I... I mean..."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Here's my vest." Ares said, removing it and passing it to her. "Will you be back tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know," said Gabrielle with a start, realizing that she didn't need any more of Ares' vests. She could now take the enchantment off her brothers and go home, but somehow... she wished that home was with the handsome God standing in front of her. "Good-bye," she said. "Thank you for ... everything."  
  
"Good-bye, little one," Ares said wistfully, wishing that he dared tell her how he felt. They stared at each other for a moment and then with a little wave of her hand, Gabrielle disappeared through the temple doors.  
  
Ares felt as if he was being torn into a thousand pieces. He knew that he loved Gabrielle, but what could he do if she didn't feel the same for him. _'And why_,' he thought _'does she need five of_ _my leather vests? She said she gave them to someone who needed them_.' He thought for a few minutes, puzzling things out and finding no solution, so he decided to follow Gabrielle. '_At least I will know where she lives and if she's safe_.' And with a mere thought, made himself invisible and soon caught up with Gabrielle.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
**Chapter 7  
**  
For a time, Gabrielle rode fast and hard, blinking the tears out of her eyes. She finally slowed down in order to cool down her horse. _'By the Gods_,' she thought, _'I have no right to think of_ _him. He's everything I want... but he's immortal. I'm only a child to him_.' She continued to think of all the reasons why it was so impossible--- all the way to where her brothers waited.  
  
Ares rode beside Gabrielle, invisible to her, and his new-found heart was breaking for her. He didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew she was in pain. He tried to send a mental message to her. _'I love you, Gabrielle. I just want to take care of you_.' She looked up as if she had heard something, but kept on riding.  
  
Upon arriving at the stream, Gabrielle dismounted and gathered her brothers around her. She piled the vests on the ground and threw them around over her brothers' heads. She had already wrapped a blanket around their legs. One by one, the swans turned back into the handsome princes they had once been. They each changed in odd ways. Marcus, the eldest, bounced into the air and came back down as a man. The twins, Virgil and Julius, vanished into the ground and popped back up with simultaneous yells of "Yippee!" Iolaus turned a bright shade of gold and then his feathers all fell out. For a few minutes, he was busy picking feathers out of his hair. Joxer bounced up into the air but unfortunately, he got caught in a tree. He had to climb down with Gabrielle's help.  
  
The reunited siblings hugged and then Gabrielle said, "I only have one horse, and you aren't dressed properly. Wait here and I'll go get clothes and horses for you."  
  
Ares took this opportunity to appear, materializing with his horse and riding into sight, so as not to startle Gabrielle and her brothers. Gabrielle was still thrown off balance, and asked, "Ares, did you follow me?" Sheepishly he nodded. "Yes... I did follow you. I wanted to make sure you were all right. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, I can forgive you. I guess you saw what happened."  
  
"Yeah, I did... A curse was it? That's why you needed my vests?"  
  
"Yes," said Gabrielle. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."  
  
"That's okay. Enchantments are like that. I'd like to help you now if you'd let me."  
  
"You don't have to. I'll just go buy what we need."  
  
"Please, Gabrielle, I want to do this. I don't often get a chance to help people... that is... I never thought it was important until I met you."  
  
"Alright... Thank you, Ares. You've been very kind to me."  
  
Ares smiled at her and with a flick of his hand and a nod of his head, the princes had full sets of clothing and everyone was instantly transported to Hercules and Xena's castle, Gabrielle's horse. Gabrielle shook her head and grinned at Ares. "I wish you'd give a little warning, Ares. Joxer looks a bit green after your mode of transportation." 

Ares apologized for the suddenness, and gave Joxer a spoonful of Olympian stomach medicine. He put it back in his pocket and looked up to see the other siblings staring at him. "What?" he protested. "My motto is 'Be Prepared'." As Gabrielle giggled at this statement, Ares winked at her and whispered, "And also, 'I like a certain girl that makes me smile.' " Gabrielle quickly looked down at her boots, avoiding Ares' dark eyes. They were now interrupted by the sounds of joy and laughter from Hercules and Xena. Indeed, the occupants of the entire castle turned out to welcome Gabrielle and the princes back home. Wanting to introduce Ares to her parents, Gabrielle quickly turned to find Ares gone. The tears that ran down her cheeks were thought to be tears of joy, but she knew better... She would never be the same...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A lonely figure watched over the castle that night. _'She doesn't know what she does to me_,' he thought, as silent tears rolled down the cheeks of War......

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
**Chapter 8  
**  
As the small woman mounted the stairs leading to the isolated temple, she noticed that all seemed unnaturally quiet and deserted. '_Good,_' she thought. All the better for her purpose.  
  
She entered the temple and knelt in front of the altar. She felt a glimmer of a presence, but went on with what she intended to do. She said, "Lord Ares, I humbly ask that you hear me and answer my prayer."  
  
Gabrielle heard a sound like thunder and looked up to see the most handsome man she had ever known appear directly in front of her. Quietly, he asked, "What do you need, Gabrielle?" with a small shine of hope in his beautiful eyes.  
  
Gabrielle swallowed the gigantic lump in her throat, and said, "All I need... is **you**." His eyes shining with unshed tears, Ares put his arms around Gabrielle, holding her so gently that one would think that she was made of the finest crystal. Still holding her, Ares softly touched his lips to hers. "Don't you know," he whispered, "that I've spent my life looking for you? You're my missing piece. Did you really think that I could ever let you go?"  
  
Gabrielle looked up at Ares. "But I thought that you would never..."  
  
He put his finger on her lips to silence her, moving his hand to cup her soft cheek. "You have my heart, Gabrielle. I thought that I didn't have one, but you ... You found it for me when you made me smile. Will you marry me and be my princess?"  
  
"Yes," said Gabrielle. "My Olympian prince," she added with a grin.  
  
Ares laughed. "Prince Ares? I **like** it! Now then, my princess, let's go tell our families."  
  
"Are you sure your family will like me?" asked Gabrielle anxiously.  
  
"Of course they will, sweetie... If they don't... I'll blast 'em," he said, with a twinkle in his eye. Then he held his princess close and they disappeared into the mist... to begin their new life together.  
  
**-The End-**


End file.
